Whammy Animations
These are the many cartoon appearances of The Whammy. Animations In 1980s Press Your Luck 'Quick Whammy Animations' These Whammy animations are usually used when a player hits a Whammy with $0 or a very minimal score. Native American Whammy: A Whammy paddling in a canoe saying "Ooh, Money! Money! Ai-Yi-Yi!!! Money! Money!" But the canoe sprung a leak leaving him saying "Oh-No!!!!" Ali Baba Whammy: This Whammy was only seen for some months in 1984. A whammy comes in on a flying carpet, saying "1,001 pardons for taking your money", then falls off and the carpet flies away. At least the Whammy apologized. Pogo Stick Whammy: The first Whammy animation shown on CBS he bounces up and down on a pogo stick many times, laughing evilly, then disappearing in a puff of smoke accompanied by the word WHAM! Jackhammer Whammy: One of the most commonly seen animations in the series, he has a heart tattoo on his shoulder as he operates a jackhammer moving from left to right, eliminating the player's total digit by digit, uttering "Yes! Yes! Yes!" then laughing multiple times as he heads off screen. Roller Skating Whammy: The Whammy loses control on his roller skates, saying "Look out! LOOK OUT!!!", then falls and lands on his back, seeing stars, and the score is wiped out completely as he thuds. Jumping Whammy: Whammy appears out of nowhere in a WHAM! cloud, jumps up and down multiple times, then pulls a disappearing act, along with the player's score. Whammy in UFO: The Whammy comes flying in, then gets zapped and rises out of sight. This Whammy animation was shown when Michael Larson hit his only Whammy during his run on his very first spin. Credit Card Whammy: A Whammy, donned in a grey business suit, holds an "American Excess" credit card, using the slogan "Hello, do you know me?" "WHAMMY" is typed onto the card and a cash register sound was heard, the exact moment where the contestant's score is deleted. :NOTE: In late-1985, American Express company filed a lawsuit against the show for using the company's likeliness without their consent, thus prompting the animation to be dropped, and the flashback intros with said animation be edited out for future first-run broadcasts. The animation was last shown sometime in January 1986. Cheerleader Whammy: Tammy and Whammy both said "Give me a W-H-A, Give me a M-M-Y!!!!" Tammy hit Whammy with a megaphone. Basketball Player Whammy: A slim Whammy moves across the screen dribbling a basketball, saying "Look out", name-dropping Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Magic Johnson, and Larry Bird, then makes a crashing sound off-screen. Whammy on Skis: A buggy-eyed Whammy skis downhill while saying "woo hoo" multiple times, then slams into a snowman. The happy snowman then frowns. Bull Fighter Whammy: '''A Whammy dress a matador said "Toro!!! Hey Toro!!!!" The Bull charges at him saying a big "OLÉ!!!!!" '''Whammy operating Snowblower: Whammy pushes a snowblower coming in, then slips and causing the snowblower to be set free, and a pile of snow falls on him. This may be a callback to the Lawn Mower Whammy, one of the original animations seen in the series. Tarzan Whammy: The Whammy, dressed in loincloth, swings on a vine as the score is erased digit by digit, then slams into an elephant coming forward. George Washington Whammy on Dollar Bill: See Celebrity Whammies section. Whammy Court Judge: The Whammy, dressed in his black robe, pounds his gavel twice, saying "Order! Order! I sentence you to poverty!" Then on his ultimate pound of the gavel, the judge's podium collapses, revealing that the Whammy is in his underwear with red polka dots. 'Longer Whammy animations' Usually shown when a player loses a higher amount. Whammy as Football Quarterback: Whammy runs down a field, eager to receive a football, uttering "I'm open! I'm Open! Throw me the bomb! Throw me the..." And literally he gets thrown a bomb, which blows up as he can only mutter an "Oh no......" Talk about a flag on the play! :NOTE: This Whammy animation was used when a contestant hit his fourth Whammy in a January 1986 episode, instead of the usual Whammy-out animation. This marked the only post-September 14, 1984 episode this anamoly occurred. Airplane Pilot Whammy: The Whammy takes a nose dive, then crashes off-screen with a Wham! smoke cloud, wiping out the player's score. This animation was usually played when a contestant utters the words "One more time!" :NOTE: A one-time only second version was used in early in May 1984, only instead of the nose dive, the plane is seen traveling from left to right, bobbing up and down, positioned horizontally, then crashing off-screen. Doctor Whammy: One of the final set of new Whammy animations of the series. The Whammy asked the player to read what's on the eye chart. It says "U LOSE". Then the Whammy pulls the string and gets caught in the chart and rolled up with it. Whammy with Dynamite: The Whammy is set to activate a detonator, saying "Hee hee hee, this ought do it!" then upon the blast, the player's score is wiped out, and the Whammy's red skin has apparently dissolved. Early in the series, the animation frames would continue through the end of the audio, but by sometime in 1984 (definitely by May 23, 1984), the animation disappeared prematurely before the Whammy starts to say "Oh no... oh...." Sherlock Holmes Whammy: The detective, accompanied by Fang, holds a magnifying glass to his eye, saying "elementary, my dear Fang" and declares "it was greed that got 'em", as if the player wanted more money and lost it all. Whammy with Big Buck: A whammy is apparently tired of players chanting "Big Bucks", and claims "All I hear is Big Bucks, Big Bucks!" and confirmed "I got your Big Buck!", which is actually a buck deer on a leash, which snorted as the Whammy laughed, then walked off screen. Whammy with Firecracker: One of the final four new Whammy animations of the series, the Whammy is seen driving a funny but small car to circus music while holding a firecracker. The Whammy then places the firecracker on the ground, uttering the four words "Fire in the hole!". The car stalls, and in a matter of seconds, the firecracker is detonated and the Whammy is killed along with the car. Whammy Cat Chase: A cat runs across screen while trying to escape from an aggressive Fang, and Whammy is holding Fang on his leash telling the dog "Hold it, Fang, hold it! Don't forget the money!" Whammy Riding Bicycle: The Whammy was showing off with his hands in the air while pedaling a bicycle, saying "Look, ma! No hands and no bucks!" then does a wheelie and crashes off-screen. Whammy operating Lawn Mower: The Whammy pushes his lawnmower, erasing the player's total digit by digit (though the total was reset to $0 during the first few episodes). One occurrence of said animation in the first couple of weeks of the series experienced chroma-key problems and the Whammy appeared to be pushing an "invisible" lawn mower. Magician Whammy: The Whammy, wearing a top hat and magician's jacket, appears with a 'WHAM!' smoke cloud, and places a cover over the contestant's score. When the cloth is pulled away, the contestant's score has disappeared. Then the Whammy himself disappears in a 'WHAM!' smoke cloud. Although this animation was mostly seen in 1983, the animation disappeared from the show before January 17, 1984, and made one rare appearance in December 1985, though the Whammy's skin looked to be a darker red in color. Since GSN only aired episodes up to and including May 29, 1986 at this point, there is no certainty if this was the official last time this Whammy animation appeared on the show, though six episodes were skipped and it is known that it wasn't seen on at least one of those skipped episodes, since it exists on YouTube. Human Cannonball Whammy: As the announcer (believed to be voiced by Rick Stern, one of the staffers on the show) introduces this Whammy, saying "Now appearing in the center ring, the Great Whamini!" while the Whammy is waving to the audience, the Whammy then ducks inside the cannon, and then the cannon blows up, and the Whammy says "Holy smokes, guys, no..." Fortune Teller Whammy: A female Whammy predicts the player's future and tells the player "It's coming to me now, I see financial disaster in the future." Then the Whammy and the crystal ball explode out of sight. Window-washer Whammy: The Whammy's platform is lowered and then wipes away the player's score digit by digit, while singing, and then yells "Okay, take it away!" and as the platform is being raised, the Whammy loses his balance and crashes off screen. Whammy as Aerobics Instructor: A female Whammy (not known if it's Tammy Whammette) informs the girls "I want to see sweat" then does a few exercise moves to familiar exercise music, then slips and falls to the ground in a pretzel-like formation. Astronaut Whammy: A rocket bearing "PYL83" (representing the show's name and the year the series debuted), moves towards the center of the screen, as the Whammy counts down "3-2-1-Big Bucks!" Then the rocket blasts off, leaving the Whammy behind. There were three versions of this animation: *Version 1.0 had the Whammy saying "...but I thought I had the right stuff" (in reference to the movie "The Right Stuff" released two days after the debut of this Whammy animation). *Version 2.0 had complete silence at the end. *Version 3.0 had the line with the movie reference replaced with "Hey, you were supposed to wait for me!" The animation was not seen after June 14, 1984 (three days after Michael Larson's run). Whammy Jazz Band: The last Whammy animation seen in the series. A band of Whammies play a Dixieland melody, and at the end, the head of one of the Whammies gets crashed by cymbals used by another Whammy. Whammy Orchestra: A conductor was leading an orchestra of Whammies to the 1812 Overture, then a cannon rolled in, and was fired at the group, destroying them in a BLAMO cloud of smoke. This was the longest Whammy animation in the series, with a total running time of greater than ten seconds. Hula Dancer Whammy: The Whammy wears a grass skirt and dance the hula across the screen then ends up in the water off-screen. The original version had longer audio, and an abbreviated version was used in 1985. This Whammy animation was commonly used when a contestant lost a Hawaiian holiday or a Polynesian holiday (Fiji Islands, Tahiti, etc.) to a Whammy. Tap-Dancing Whammy: A Whammy is seen tap-dancing while the audience is jeering. He later gets the hook by getting a cane. Surfer Whammmy: '''Whammy appeared riding the wave on his surfboard and said "Hang Cash!!! I got your money just to wipe out!!!!!!!". '''Whammy Bowler: Preparing to roll a bowling ball down the lane, in hopes of getting a strike, the Whammy says "I'm bowling for bucks, and it's a strike!" Then the Whammy says "Uh oh..." as he turns his head around and notices a much bigger ball rolling towards him, and then gets a strike he obviously doesn't want - he gets struck by the giant bowling ball, taking the Whammy with it. Whammy Riding Shark: To the familiar "Jaws" style music, the Whammy is seen riding a shark, and the shark chops away the score digit by digit. Whammy walking Fang: '''A Whammy walking his dog saying "Yes, That's right!! That's right!!!" laughs a little and reply "I was shopping..... Shopping." '''Photographer Whammy: A Whammy is standing adjacent to a camera with a black cloth over his face, ready to take a picture, and telling the contestant "I want to get a picture of you losing your money. Say cheese!" Then the flash bulb explodes, and the Whammy appears to be dizzy, seeing stars. It was rumored that this animation was shown when Trish lost $35,000 - the largest total lost to a Whammy. Bulldozer Whammy: The Whammy operates a bulldozer to wipe the player's score away digit by digit, then loses control and crashes off-screen. Hammer Whammy: A Whammy comes out of nowhere with a "WHAM!" cloud. Then he starts jumping up and down, runs, and uses his hammer to get rid of the contestant's stash. This was the only animation used in the pilot. Picnic Whammy: Whammy and his love, Tammy Whammette, are outside having a picnic, but just as were they about to eat, Fang comes up and starts eating all the food, leaving Whammy and Tammy sobbing. There were two scripts for this Whammy animation: *Version 1.0, used in 1984, had the following script: : Tammy: Isn't this romantic? Our first picnic! :: Whammy: A lovely day, a beautiful girl, and... :: Both: FANG?! AAAHHH!!!!!! *Version 2.0, used in 1985, used this modified script: :: Tammy: Springtime is so romantic. :: Whammy: Spring! When a young Whammy's fancy turns to... :: Both: FANG?! AAAHHH!!!! Rock Star Whammy: A Whammy with a rock hairdo, plays the electric guitar while singing, then gets electrocuted as the score is wiped out, then dies with his remains in a pile of dust. Pizza Maker Whammy: The Whammy is trying to twirl pizza dough, saying "We got the cheese... pepperoni... tomato... sau...", then the pizza dough lands on his head and then makes an alternate offer, "How 'bout some spaghetti?" Whammy Cat Chase: '''Fang Chase a cat with the Whammy holding on saying "Hold it Fang, Hold it!! Don't forget the money!!!!" '''Water-Skiing Whammy: The Whammy is on water skis while his love, Tammy Whammette, is driving a motorboat. The Whammy says, "Hit it, Tammy! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" Then out of nowhere, a shark swallows everything in one-fell swoop. The last part is not shown in the Randy/Lori/Cathy spin battle of 1984, where Cathy lost a whopping $31,408 in one passed spin. 'Celebrity Whammies' There are times when the Whammy impersonates celebrities, dead or alive. Most of these animations were used when a contestant loses a larger total. Beatles Whammy: '''Four Whammies play instruments and sing "I like to take it back with you.". '''Boy George Whammy: The Whammy does his parody of Culture Club's big hit song "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" and sings "Who would ever hurt a Whammy?" Then when singing said line a second time, he gets hit in the head with a giant hammer, and flattening him. Ben Franklin Whammy: Whammy flies kite telling the contestant "The chances of you winning this game are about as good as my being hit by..." then gets zapped by a lightning bolt and the player's total is erased all at once. Paul Revere Whammy: Riding Fang, holding a lantern, the Whammy says "One if by check, two if by cash, the Whammies are coming to steal your stash!" then laughs evilly as they head off screen. Country and Western Duet Whammy: '''Whammy and Tammy are in the spotlight, Tammy sings ''"It's good to have your money back again." ''Whammy introduced "Ladies and Gentlemen Tammy Whamette" and got hit by a pie. '''Cyndi Lauper Whammy: Whammy, dressed like Cyndi, comes dancing in, parodying a line from "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", singing "I want money! I want money!" twice, then as she dances in es off screen she sings "Cash! Woo! Woo!" Liberace Whammy: The second-last Whammy animation shown in the series. With a candelabra hovering above his head, the Whammy plays a tune, then after a few seconds, the candelabra crashes on his head. The real-life Liberace passed away just over a year after this animation debuted. Elvis Presley Whammy: The Whammy juke and jive across screen, wearing the singer's trademark suit, then struts his stuff mid-screen, and throwing his back out. Whammy Four Tops: A vocal quartet of Whammies come dancing in across the screen, saying "ooooooooh waaaaaaah" then the quartet point their fingers in the air, and the contestant's score is erased at once. :NOTE: This Whammy animation was seen during the tail end of a question round leading into commercials in the summer of 1986, as a possible callback to a trivia question where a Motown group was one of the possible answers. Michael Jackson Whammy: A Whammy comes out dancing and dressing like Michael Jackson, to Billie Jean. Tina Turner Whammy: The Whammy dressed like Tina Turner, walks across screen singing "I.... I like money! It's everything! Aaaahhhh..." Whammy Supremes: A threesome of dark-haired female Whammies start singing a parody of one of the Supremes' hits "All I need is cash, gimme all your money" then the audience (not in the studio) sings "give back your money" as the trio slowly dances off-screen. In one of the last flashback intros of the series in May 1986, Kurt, from a November 1985 episode, made a fool out of himself by dancing along to this Whammy animation. George Washington Whammy on Dollar Bill: Coming in on a cash register sound, the Whammy, impersonating the first U.S. President, uttered the phrase "Hee hee hee! I cannot tell a lie! You lose!" when paused midway on screen, the exited the screen to another cash register sound. Willie Nelson Whammy: This was the shortest-lived Whammy animation of the series, known to be shown on at least three occasions. There were two versions: *Version 1.0, first seen on January 6, 1986 (first show in 4:00 p,m. E.T. slot), had the animation come in faster, while singing on a horse a parody of "On The Road Again", then riding off screen in slower motion. Version 1.0 was only shown once. *Version 2.0, known to be seen on-June 4, 1986 and early in July 1986, had a different audio track, and the Whammy on the horse came in slower, and the Whammy asked "How do you like that, Peter?" as they rode off screen. 'Special Occasion Whammies' These Whammy animations were shown during a holiday, or during a major event. Politician Whammy: Debuted in March 1984 and used in the months leading up to the 1984 presidential election. The politician vowed he'd raise the player's taxes if elected, then he gets a pie thrown in his face. Wonder if anyone voted for him? No recount needed here. Baseball Player Whammy: '''The Whammy is up to bat saying "Throw it to me pitcher, I'll hit it out of the park." But got hit in the tummy by a baseball. '''Pilgrim Whammy: Used during the pre-Thanksgiving episodes. The Whammy is trying to shoot a turkey with his musket, saying "Sweet potatoes, cranberries and..." then when the musket is set off, it blows the Whammy away as he says "...the turkey." The turkey grins and laughs evilly. Two versions of this animation were used: *Version 1.0 had the dialogue "Better luck next time, pilgrim" then laughing briefly. This was used in 1983. *Version 2.0 had the dialogue from Version 1.0 edited out, and was used during 1984 and 1985. This editing may be done due to time constraints, likely caused by a lot of spins being earned for a round, and/or a lot of spaces on the Round 2 board that awarded money plus a spin that would prolong the gameplay in Round 2 if contestants kept hitting them. Another possible reason, though only speculation, is seen in the table in the First and Last Whammy Appearances section shown below. Halloween Whammy: Tammy Whammette sees someone in a ghost costume approaching her, saying "Trick-or-treat" multiple times, then Tammy conceals the face and reveals the Whammy, causing Tammy to scream at the top of her lungs. This animation was only used in game play from October 29 to 31, 1984; and on October 31, 1985, the animation was seen during the intro without its audio, as Rod Roddy was giving his opening spiel, and no Halloween references were mentioned on that episode due to being the ninth day of Home Player Sweepstakes III Whammy holding Olympic Torch: Used during the 1984 Summer Olympics. Holding a torch, the Whammy runs across screen, and the torch gets extinguished by a bucket of water, causing the Whammy to ask "Anybody got a match?" Pole Vaulting Whammy: The second of two Whammy animations used during the 1984 Summer Olympics. This Whammy runs holding a pole, then jumps and flies up in the air, out of sight, claiming "This is it! A new world record!" Baby New Year Whammy. Used during the start of the 1985 and 1986, and during the week leading up to 1984, this Whammy is donned in a diaper and wearing a sash bearing the new year, and blows his noisemaker. In 1985 and beyond, the animation would continue with the baby still blowing, but with complete silence. For 1986, the outside border on the "6" in 1986 appears to be thinner, while the "4" in 1984 has a consistently thick border. Whammy with Champagne: Another New Year's Whammy, where the Whammy attempts to open a champagne bottle, and when successful, the Whammy says "Whoopee!" then the pressure from the bubbles causes the Whammy and champagne bottle to fly off screen horizontally like a rocket. Santa Claus Whammy: '''The Whammy is operating a sleigh pulled by Fang, saying "On Donner, on Blitzen, on Fang, get your money, get your money!" then laughs evilly as the ride off-screen. '''Scrooge Whammy: Tapping a cane repeatedly as he moves across screen, the Whammy says "Bah! Humbug! Give me your money! There'll be no presents this year!" Whammy at Christmas Tree: The Whammy sings as he approaches the Christmas tree, places a present under the tree, and the tree falls on him. :NOTE: There are two versions of this Whammy, and this is the only Whammy animation where both versions can be heard on a single episode. *Version 1.0: The audio goes "I wish me a Merry Christmas" twice (to show his selfishness), and gets crushed on his third verse. *Version 2.0: The Whammy is singing "My Christmas Tree" (a parody of "O Christmas Tree"). It is hard to understand what he was saying just before he got crushed. 'Whammy-Out Animations' Beginning on September 17, 1984, when a contestant lands on his/her fourth and final Whammy, a special animation would play signifying the elimination of the player. There were only three. Umpire Whammy: Here's the pitch! Then the Whammy tells you "You're out!" (this is the quickest Whammy animation of them all) Whammy Cruise: First appeared during College Week 1985. While waving a handkerchief on a cruise, the Whammy says "Hasta luego, Arrivederci, bon voyage, that means goodbye!" to the contestant. And four whammies did indeed mean goodbye...from the game, that is! Barbershop Quartet Whammy: First appeared in late-December 1985. Three Whammies and Fang sing "You're out" one at a time in harmony, then all shout "You're out!" 'First and Last Whammy Appearances' Here is a table showing the Whammy animations in order by when they first appeared in the CBS run, and their corresponding final appearances: Animations In Whammy! Whammies Supermodel Whammy: A Whammy cross-dressing as a supermodel is seen walking down a stage while the announcer says, "Work it, Super Whammy, come on, work it honey!" But then the Whammy says, "I'm so hungry, I could eat all your money!" And he eats the contestant's cash. Then he burps. Rude, huh? Rappin' Whammy: A Whammy dressed as a rapper proceeds to pull a sweet rapping phrase: "GO WHAMMY! WELL, I'M THE RAPPER WHAMMY AND IT AIN'T NO JOKE/I'M CLEANING YOU OUT AND LEAVING YOU BROKE!﻿" and then takes a dollar bill out of the contestant's bank and poses with it. Drill Sergeant Whammy: A Whammy dressed as a drill sergeant blows his whistle at Bill (a stack of money) to "drop and give me 20!" Then he yells to "give me everything!" To that we say, "SIR, NO SIR! Sergeant Whammy, YOU ARE HEREBY DISCHARGED AND DECOMMISSIONED, SIR!" Basketball Whammy: A throwback to the classic series, this Whammy comes in dribbling a basketball, then does a slam dunk so hard he ends up hanging on the net! Judge Whammy: Similar to the one from the classic shows, but very different. An off-screen voice says: "All rise for Judge Whammy." Then a pink Whammy dressed up like Judge Judy comes up and says: "I don't wanna hear about your money problems. DISMISSED!" as she pounds her gavel on the player's score. FYI, the real Judge Judy never uses a gavel in her courtroom; though her husband Jerry, a former People's Court judge and the last predecessor to Marilyn Milian, does. Spelling Bee Whammy: A skirt wearing Whammy participates in a spelling bee. An off-screen voice says: "Spell: LOSER." The Whammy then says, "Loser, Y-O-U, LOSER!" There is no certainty if this was inspired by the Doctor Whammy skit from the final three months of the 1980s series. Weakest Link Whammy: A Whammy posing as The Weakest Link host Anne Robinson says to the contestant: "Who's one spin short of being the winner? Bye-Bye." At least they didn't think of one with George Gray. ATM Whammy: Bill, (a stack of money) is seen walking up to a machine labeled BIG BANK. The bill presses some of the buttons and then a Whammy pops up on the screen. He says: "Sorry. You've got insufficient funds." Then the Whammy's hands grab Bill by the legs, and pull him inside. Ozzy Osborne Whammy: A Whammy seen dressed as Ozzy Osborne starts walking around running his mouth off like a drunken sailor: "I ********* fabulous, **** All I have to do is **** walk around being my **** self. And ******* get paid for it! Whoo hoo!" M&Ms Whammy: A whammy that is presented with a bowl of M&Ms will dive to it making your money disappear and whammy floating. NSYNC Whammy: They are released from a puppet string and will bid your money "Bye Bye Bye" Tarzan Whammy: He will go back and forth at your screen and eventually, HIT THE CAMERA. Same whammy in Classic Press Your Luck but the difference was that the whammy had hit an elephant. Homemaker Whammy: A female Whammy impersonates Martha Stewart, making soup in a pot on a stove, saying "This is one of my favorite dishes, and it doesn't cost any money." she knocks over a pot of water, and then says the trademark, "It's a good thing". Emeril Whammy: A Whammy dresses up in a chef outfit, impersonating Emeril Lagasse. He says, "Okay, let's kick it up a notch". With his handkerchief, he slams the bag of money three times and each time he says "BAM!". Artist Whammy: A Whammy paints a picture of the contestant's face and then paints a circle-slash symbol over it. Riverdance Whammy: A Whammy tap dances into the screen from the left, then hides away to "magically" make six groups of Whammies to appear and tap dance, moving closer and taking up the entire screen. When this first appeared on the St. Patrick's Day 2003 show, the Whammies were green. Cell Phone Whammy: A Whammy is on a cell phone, asking the trademark question from Verizon Wireless twice: "Can you hear me now?" but all he hears is static, causing him to say, "You're outta range...and money!". The trademark question was removed in season 2, replacing it with "I'm losing you!" and "You're dropping out!", respectively. Sea World Whammy: Bill is being used as bait while a Whammy as a shark jumps out of the water and snatches him. Ventriloquist Whammy: Bill is seen controlling a ventriloquist dummy version of the Whammy with Whammy telling him that he's the dummy. Bill argues that Whammy is the dummy. The Whammy then says, "You look like you could use a drink" then grabs a dollar bill out of Bill's stack and runs off with Bill chasing him. Whammy can then be heard saying, "Now who's the dummy?" Yoga Whammy: A Whammy is seen doing Yoga and begins to levitate. He then spins out revealing himself with money in both of his hands saying "money" before giggling. Race Car Whammy: A Whammy is seen driving a race car. He then grabs the contestant's money before spinning out and crashing. Photo Booth Whammy: A Whammy is in charge of a photo booth. Bill appears with a camera and Whammy asks him if he had vacation photos or pictures of his new baby before the camera malfunctions sending camera flashes everywhere. Masseuse Whammy: A Whammy is seen giving a massage to Bill saying, "Now just relax and I'll work on that knot." He over massages Bill reducing him to dollar bills that spill everywhere. He then says, "There, no more knot." Godfather Whammy:' '''A Whammy comes out as The Godfather saying, "Don't ever press your luck with the family." He then proceeds to slam his guitar case on the contestant's earnings. '''Bungee Jumping Whammy': A Whammy is seen bungee jumping. On the third jump, the rope breaks causing the Whammy to crash land. Magician Whammy: A Whammy is seen performing a magic trick. He is pulling out wads of money from his hat, not before getting pulled into the hat and waving his wand eliminating the contestant's earnings in the process. Wrestler Whammy: As a wrestler, the Whammy performs a dive onto the contestant's earnings, before posing and jumping from the top rope. Harry Potter Whammy: A Whammy comes out as Harry Potter on his broomstick, performing a spell in which he steals the winnings of the contestant. Karate Whammy:' '''A Whammy is seen doing karate moves on punching board. He then bows. '''Grilling Whammy': A Whammy is grilling wads of money. He says, "You can get this mean green burning machine for one easy payment of all your money," during which he coughs from the smoke. Whammy Faye Baker: She just wants to thank the contestant for their generous donation. Dynamite Whammy: A Whammy is seen detonating a block of dynamite, blowing off his fur in the process. Crocodile Hunter Whammy: A Whammy is seen attempting to catch a crocodile (a wad of money) with a voice saying, "The secret is to catch the crocodile by surprise." Britney Spears Whammy: A female Whammy is dancing like Britney Spears singing "Kiss Me Where the Sun Don't Shine" a parody of Spears' song "Baby...One More Time." Oscar Winner Whammy: A Whammy is seen accepting his Oscar award. He gives his acceptance speech saying, "I like to thank my agent, but most of all, YOU!" He then tosses his award and goes for the contestant's money. Mime Whammy: A Whammy acting like a mime who's trapped in a box before falling on the ground. Double Whammies Attic Double Whammy: A Whammy sees a ladder coming down. Then the Whammy climbs up saying, "The money's gotta be around here somewhere." As he pulls the switch, clothes come down, and on the contestant too! Barista Double Whammy: A Whammy is behind a counter with a coffee machine and says, "One non-fat double tall sugar-free latte with extra foam..." And then the machine explodes causing coffee to go everywhere. Coffee beans and Styrofoam cups come raining down on the contestant, right when the Whammy adds, "Absolutely no dough." Pizza Double Whammy: Another throwback to the classic series. This Whammy is seen tossing a pizza dough and sings "Though the losers may try, no one makes pizza pie like the Whammy!" On the last word, he tosses the dough upwards, which causes the real dough to land on the player's head, along with some extra flour for good measure! Sheep Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen conducting a flock of sheep while singing his rendition of "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Midway through, he shears the sheep of their wool, causing real wool to fall on the contestant! Wedding Double Whammy: A male and female Whammy are now a married couple and as they walk down the stairway, white rice are being thrown around them and then in a downpour. For the contestant, white rice and then a bouquet of flowers fall on him/her. Pillow Double Whammy: A Whammy sneaks quietly into view and sees as a pillow on the floor. He whacks the pillow on the floor for a few times causing the feathers to fly out of view and then rain down on the contestant. Junk Mail Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen pulling on a blue mailbox. He struggles to get it open, and when he finally does, junk mail falls on the contestant; and we mean snail mail spam! Basketball Double Whammy: Just like the single one, but this time, foam basketballs fall on the contestant; talk about a real slam dunk! Lawnmower Double Whammy: Like the classic series, except there are grass-shaped dollar signs. The Whammy runs by and mows them down, which causes real grass to fall on the player. That's not the kind of green anyone wants! Janitor Double Whammy: A Whammy says, "This place needs a good cleaning", while mopping dollar bills around the floor. But then he slips and knocks the bucket off the floor, and throws the mop up in the air until the mop head lands on the contestant. Grocery Double Whammy: A female Whammy comes in holding a bag of groceries. She says, "Mommy's home! And she's brought home some lovely fruits and vegetables." But then she slips on a roller skate, causing the groceries to go everywhere and fall on the contestant, too! Paper Shredder Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen holding a box of money and a paper shredder directly next to him. He says: "I better file these important financial documents." He then pushes the box into the shredder. Pieces of shredded bank notes rain down on the contestant and the Whammy himself. He looks nervously upward. Partygoer Double Whammy: A Whammy runs into view wearing a party hat and blowing on a blowout (a party noise maker). He then sprays a can of silly string into the air as it falls around him, while silly string is sprayed down onto the contestant. Barber Double Whammy: A Whammy holds a pair of scissors as he is about to trim the hair off a nervous dollar-shaped customer. During the process, he says, "Okay, we're gonna take just a little bit off the top, and a little bit off the sides and we're gonna leave you with nothing," and giggles in delight. After the hair flies around during the trimming, the hair then lands on the contestant. Whamzilla Double Whammy: A giant Whammy is seen stomping down on a city. Scraps of building are seen going everywhere. Bill (a stack of money) says: "Look! It's Whamzilla!" Bill then runs off in panic. Then pieces of foam, supposed pieces of a building, fall on the contestant. Bug Killer Double Whammy: A whammy sees a group of buzzing bugs in the air and uses a spraying pump to spew some green smoke and kill the bugs. After a few tries, he pumps the spray into the air and kills the bugs; as it happens, plastic bugs and a threaded spider web fall down on the contestant. Ping Pong Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen hitting a ping pong ball to the other side of the table. Everytime he hits one back, more ping pong balls appear. Eventually, the Whammy sees so many ping pong balls flying at him, he has no choice but to duck down. A few seconds later, the player gets a barrage of ping pong balls to the head. Ouch! Meteorologist Double Whammy: A voice says, "And now here's Whammy with the Whammy Weather." The Whammy thanks the voice and says, "It appears we'll have patches of hail moving in today, especially around...your money!" He then pulls open an umbrella as fake snow and hailstones fall on the contestant. Surfing Double Whammy: Another whammy from the classic show. A whammy is surfing the great waves of the sea and he can share his experience by wetting you and dropping you fishes. Athlete Double Whammy: This one was only used twice, once in every season. A group of Whammy athletes lift up a keg of Gatorade in which they splash out water. On its first appearance in season 1, someone dressed up in a Whammy costume with a keg pouring dry oatmeal on the contestant, but on its only other appearance in season 2, the oatmeal is simply dropped on the contestant. Popcorn Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen making Jiffy Pop over a campfire, in which the popcorn pops in the pot and explodes, causing the popcorn to fall on the contestant. Water Hose Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen struggling with an out-of-control water hose. When the animation was finished, a sprayer would come out of the contestant desk and spray the unlucky contestant with water. Snowboarding Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen performing tricks on a snowboard. Fake snow proceeds to dump all over the unlucky contestant. Cannonball Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen being shot out of a cannon, dumping his fur all over the contestant. Cotton Candy Double Whammy: Bill approaches the Whammy at a cotton candy booth. Whammy proceeds to give Bill the cotton candy, but it keeps spinning in the machine. Pieces of cotton candy rain down on the contestant. Figure Skater Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen figure skating. More fake snow rains on the contestant. After his routine, the judges, all made up of three Bills, give him all zeros. Animations in Video Game * Torchrunner Whammy - A revamped-version of the 80s version. * Bulldozer Whammy - The Whammy on a bulldozer pushes away bags of money as He waves to the player. * Breakdancing Whammy - a revamped version of the 80s version, except the boombox explodes with a BAM. * Gold Pool Diver Whammy - The Whammy dives into piles of gold like Scrooge Mcduck, but Hurts Himself on impact. * Bowling Pin Whammies - A Bowling ball misses six Whammie that look like Bowling Pins, but another bowling ball blows them away. * Dixieland Whammies - A Revamped version of the 80s version. with 4 members instead of 6, in the end the cymbal strikes the banjo player as the other two look at the incident. * Weightlifter Whammy - A Revamped version of the 80's version. * Tarzan Whammy - A Revamped version of the 80s Version. * Hick Whammy - The Whammy plays a banjo, gets hit in the face with a pie, the Whammy continues playing, but a hook pulls Him off-screen. * Baseball Whammy - The Whammy holds up a baseball bat but is pelted and buried with a lot of baseballs, a Bowling Ball and a car. * Talent Show Whammies - A Female whammy sings a high note. two of the three Judges give Her an X, the third judge ponders for a few seconds, and gives the contestant an X, resulting in the contestant to fall down a trap door. * Whammy and Tammy Picnic - A revised version of the 80s version. but on a frame right before Crying, Tammy's left eye is yellow, the same color as Her mask. Animations in 2019 Press Your Luck These are the known Whammy animations that will be used in the 2019 version, as per video on Facebook: * Bachelor Whammy * Bartender Whammy * Boomerang Whammy * Boyband Whammy * Breakdancing Whammy (update of 1980s version, but with a head spin) * Burglar Whammy * Chef Whammy * Doctor Whammy (update of 1980s version) * Dragon Rider Whammy *Evil Queen Whammy *Fast and Furious Whammy *Flyswatter Whammy *Fortune Teller Whammy (update of 1980s version) * Jackhammer Whammy (update of 1980s version) * Kissing Whammy - Whammy kisses away the player's money digit by digit as he blows a kiss digit by digit. *Mechanical Bull Whammy *Mission Impossible Whammy * Oprah Winfrey Whammy - Whammy informs multiple people they lost money, but then gets crushed by a falling car. * Surfing Whammy (update of 1980s version) * Tarzan Whammy (update of 1980s version) * UFO Whammy (update of 1980s version, with new voice lines) * Whammy on a One Dollar Bill (update of 1980s version) * Water Skiing Whammy (update of 1980s version, minus Tammy Whammette) *Weightlifting Whammy (update of 1980s version) *Whac-A-Whammy *Wood Chipper Whammy *Yoga Whammy *Zipline Whammy YouTube Videos Press Your Luck Whammy Collection part 1 Whammy Collection part 2 Whammy Collection part 3 Whammy Regular Whammy Pack from Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck Double Whammy Pack from Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck Category:Whammy